


Зелёные драконы

by helgatrush



Series: Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: – Лейтенант Роберт Левандовски вчера ночью был арестован полицией Кракова за убийство человека.– Лучший снайпер секретной правительственной организации внезапно кого-то убил? Да быть не может, – иронично произнёс Марио, но заметив складку между бровей Марко, оборвал себя на середине шутки. – А Управление его вытащить не может, потому что…?– Потому что убили полицейского, и это не было заданием.---Краков, октябрь 2018
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Зелёные драконы

– Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? – скучающим тоном проговорил Марко, краем глаза заметив тень человека на белом пластике стола в приёмной.   
Он не любил сидеть на ресепшне в штаб-квартире, но с недавнего времени комитет по этике завёл за правило привлекать всех специальных агентов к простой работе на пару дней в месяц, чтобы не забывали о дисциплине, видимо. Вот и приходилось торчать на не самом удобном стуле, улыбаясь всем заходящим в атриум людям, и, боже помилуй, носить костюм и галстук.   
Человек не ответил на его приветствие, и Марко, наконец, соизволил оторвать взгляд от экрана ноутбука. Первое, что он увидел, это раскрытые корочки со знакомым логотипом польского Управления и маленьким красно-белым флажком на печати поверх фотографии хмурого человека в кителе с погонами.   
– Майор Фабьянски, – представился высокий человек с фотографии на английском. Он говорил почти без акцента, но дорогой твидовый костюм сидел на нём немного неловко. Не то из-за слишком длинных рук, не то с непривычки просто. – Вы пройдёте с нами.   
Марко медленно сложил руки на стол перед собой, хотя, конечно, гораздо больше ему хотелось нажать кнопку на нижней стороне столешницы. И ещё ослабить узел галстука на горле.   
А может – вырубить этого длинного майора и позвонить Роберту, чтобы спросить, какого чёрта человек из его Управления вот так вот припёрся в секретную штаб-квартиру немецкой Конторы и отдаёт приказы.   
– Это вряд ли, майор, – ответил Марко, улыбаясь. Дурацкая улыбка, вытренированная за сутки сидения за этим столом, не желала покидать его лицо. – Видите ли, я немного на работе, – он обвёл широким жестом стол и, поёрзав на стуле, дотянулся коленкой до кнопки.   
Он знал, что в этот момент сигнал тревоги одновременно сработал в комнатке дежурных быстрого реагирования, у капитана силовиков и ещё – на умных часах Клоппа. Они договорились об этом на время дежурства Марко, чтобы избежать ложного срабатывания сигнала. Все в Конторе довольно хорошо знали Ройса и его непреодолимое желание нажимать на кнопки, трогать которые не следовало.   
Фабьянски дёрнул кончиками пальцев, сложил удостоверение и убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака, попав в него не с первого раза, но больше ничем не выдал своего раздражения.   
– В таком случае, мне бы хотелось поговорить с вашим руководством, мистер Ройс.   
– Не пан Ройс? – усмехнулся Марко и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, всё-таки оттянул узел галстука вниз. – Изумительно.   
Он смотрел только на майора, но всё равно видел боковым зрением, как в атриуме появились дежурившие сегодня Джан и Дауд, и приготовился нырнуть под стол, если вдруг в ход пойдут светошумовые гранаты. Это не потребовалось, конечно, и Марко было даже немного жаль, что от турникетов к ним быстрым шагом приблизился Юрген. Он презирал дресскод и в своих трениках и мешковатой толстовке смотрелся донельзя странно рядом с разряженным майором, но смутился почему-то именно Фабьянски.   
– Руководство здесь, – улыбнувшись, он пожал руку майору, и повернулся спиной к Марко, закрывая его от взглядов других людей. – И что вам нужно от моего человека?   
От одного присутствия шефа Марко почувствовал себя гораздо легче. Хотя он и знал, что через несколько минут, когда Фабьянски расскажет о цели своего визита, всё спокойствие снова полетит к чертям. Марко был уверен, что этот переполох связан с Робертом.  
Всё в его жизни было связано с Робертом с того рождества в Любони почти два года назад.   
Он прослушал часть разговора, который Юрген, видимо, решил продолжить уже в другом месте. Он отправил Джана сопроводить гостя до публичной переговорной на первом этаже и быстро повернулся к Марко:   
– Ничего не взламывай, – сказал он, блеснув стёклышками очков. – Никому не звони, ничего не выясняй и, пожалуйста, не пытайся связаться с Робертом. Лукаша и Кубы это тоже касается.   
Он рассеянно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и, затолкав руки в карманы тренировочных штанов, пошёл следом за майором.   
– И галстук поправь, – бросил он через плечо, прежде чем скрыться за матовым стеклом двери.   
Марко фыркнул, запустил фронтальную камеру на ноутбуке, чтобы поправить узел аляповатого чёрно-жёлтого галстука, а затем взялся за телефон.   
Технически, он выполнил пожелание шефа – тот запретил звонить кому-нибудь, но Марио Гётце не выносил телефонных звонков, а их засекреченный мессенджер не под силу взломать никому, не то что польскому Управлению.   
В ответ на короткое сообщение о произошедшем Марио прислал грустный смайлик и тут же, в следующем сообщении – ссылку, перейдя по которой Марко попал на стриминг видео. Марио, конечно же, смог легко подключиться к камерам в переговорке – не было ещё такой системы безопасности, которую он не смог обойти. Поэтому Контора и взяла его на работу – такого человека лучше иметь на своей стороне, а не играть против него.  
– Чёртов гений, – проворчал Марко и надел наушники, делая звук на телефоне громче. Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Юрген на экране встал, чтобы открыть перед польским майором дверь, Марко вытащил наушники и поспешно выключил телефон, спрятал его в карман и снова уставился на вход в атриум, как и положено младшим агентам, обычно сидевшим у стойки администратора. Он проводил взглядом твидовую спину Фабьянски и даже не повернул голову, когда Юрген подошёл ближе и облокотился на стол.   
– Билет на самолёт у тебя в телефоне, документы под это имя сам сделаешь, – негромко сказал Юрген, снял очки и устало потёр глаза. – Сумку с амуницией заберёшь в камере хранения аэропорта Иоанна Павла второго, ячейка одиннадцать. Остальное, я думаю, ты слышал.   
Марко кивнул и с удовольствием отцепил бейджик с именем от лацкана пиджака. Подумал и через голову стащил галстук, бросив его в верхний ящик стола.   
– В качестве наказания за взлом внутренних систем, Гётце поедет с тобой, – чуть громче, чем нужно, сказал Юрген, и Марко хихикнул – шеф говорил в сторону камеры над столом, потому что был уверен, что Марио слушает.   
Марио всегда его слушал.   
Марко махнул рукой в сторону камеры, кивнул Клоппу и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону выхода. У него было не так много времени до самолёта. 

– Что нам известно? – спросил Марио, откусывая разом половину пончика, купленного в баснословно дорогой кофейне в зоне вылета. Он подтянул лямку рюкзака, отошёл от группы школьников, штурмующих вендомат со сладостями, и за рукав отвёл Марко в сторону панорамного окна, из которого было видно сырое небо со взлетающими в облака самолётами.   
– Лейтенант Роберт Левандовски вчера ночью был арестован полицией Кракова за убийство человека.   
– Лучший снайпер секретной правительственной организации внезапно кого-то убил? Да быть не может, – иронично произнёс Марио, но заметив складку между бровей Марко, оборвал себя на середине шутки. – А Управление его вытащить не может, потому что…?  
– Потому что убили полицейского, и это не было заданием.   
Марио присвистнул и, скомкав бумажный конверт из-под пончика, бросил его в мусорку отточенным движением.   
– Фабьянски удалось договориться о залоге и постоянной охране, но им запретили вмешиваться, и пан майор приехал попросить помощи.   
– У Конторы?  
– У меня, – Марко прислонился спиной к стеклу и сполз по нему на пол. Машинально вытащил из рюкзака ноутбук и, отстучав сложный пароль, открыл заранее взломанный сервер полицейского отделения на улице Хенрика Семирадского. – Лукаш посоветовал привлечь независимого эксперта.   
– Максимально незаинтересованное лицо, – хмыкнул Марио и сел рядом. – О том, что у Роберта есть ключи от твоей конспиративной квартиры, а у тебя на лице каждый раз появляется эта идиотская улыбка, когда он тебе звонит, Лукаш, конечно, не рассказал.   
– Иди в задницу, – огрызнулся Марко. – Улыбка у меня не идиотская.  
– Я могу поднять с десяток записей с камер, опровергающих это, – Марио пихнул его плечом и посмотрел в экран, на котором были открыты фотографии с места преступления. Он пролистал снимки, почитал написанные мелким шрифтом заметки о следах обуви, отпечатках пальцев и геолокации телефона и поморщился: – Слушай, если его подставляют, то делают это настолько успешно, что даже я готов поверить, что Роберт его пристрелил.   
– Зарезал, – поправил его Марко. – В этом-то и фишка. Роберт бы не стал использовать нож там, где можно было обойтись винтовкой. Дом находится на перекрёстке, окна выходят на две высотки, и проще было бы арендовать офис вот в этом бизнес-центре, – он указал на видную из окна убитого стеклянную башню, – дождаться его возвращения домой и – бах.   
– Ваша честь, он не мог убить этого человека, потому что это не его стиль, – пробормотал Марио. – Что камеры?  
– Показывают Роберта на этой улице в интервале времени смерти, алиби нет, внятного объяснения нахождения там – нет. Показаний самого Роберта – тоже нет. Он связался с Кубой, а после этого открывал рот, только чтобы попросить воды.   
Марко опустил крышку ноутбука, услышав объявление о посадке на рейс до Кракова, и тяжело поднялся на ноги. От этого задания смердело чем-то отвратительным. Конечно, Марко знал, что Роберт зарабатывает на жизнь не макраме и разведением котят. Да что там – он сам видел, как Роберт убивает людей, но обычно эти люди были психопатами с манией величия, которые хотели уничтожить пару городов с помощью весьма опасного оружия или продавали детей в сексуальное рабство – словом, Марко их почти не жалел. Но в этот раз вводных было слишком мало, а слова Лукаша о независимом эксперте не позволяли Марко поднять трубку и узнать всё из первых рук.   
Он ненавидел работать в условиях нехватки данных. В конце концов, пока Роберт отстреливал плохих парней по заказу своего правительства, Марко управлял потоками информации – для своего, а сидеть и ждать получения переменных для анализа было выше его сил.   
Плюхнувшись в кресло и затянув ремни безопасности, Марко посмотрел на часы. Он позвонит Лукашу из Франкфурта за время пересадки. Просто сообщит о том, что вылетел, и будет надеяться, что Лукаш сам проговорится о чём-нибудь полезном для расследования.   
И, что уж, скажет, что у Роберта всё в порядке. 

Лукаш, конечно, его не успокоил. За без пары месяцев два года с того свидания в туалете и разделённого на двоих спальника Марко как-то незаметно для себя перестал представлять свою жизнь без одного занудного лейтенанта польской секретной правительственной организации. Без его кашемировых водолазок в шкафу своей квартиры, без полезных овощей в холодильнике, без медленных завтраков пару раз в месяц и быстрого секса в перерывах между заданиями. Без постоянной тревоги и мониторинга новостей из Польши.   
Лукаш его не успокоил, но успел рассказать о том, что его ждёт в Кракове.   
Роберта держали в квартире в пяти минутах ходьбы от главного отделения полиции Кракова, видимо, чтобы далеко не ходить. Оставив Марио в снятой на подставные документы квартире, Марко пошёл туда один. Кейс с ноутбуком и пачкой документов, удостоверение адвоката в кармане пиджака (конечно, поддельное), галстук и умопомрачительно дорогое пальто – он неплохо подготовился к тому, чтобы обойти охрану.   
У подъезда полицейского дома он остановился, провёл рукой по волосам, приглаживая торчащие во все стороны рыжеватые прядки, посмотрел через дорогу на пламенеющий листвой парк имени Марка Гречуты и, в очередной раз подивившись стрёмным польским фамилиям, потянул на себя дверь подъезда.   
– С ума сойти, он ещё и в галстуке, наверное, – услышал он знакомый голос, едва выйдя из лифта. – На какие жертвы он готов пойти ради дела.   
– Ужас какой, что они с тобой сделали, малец?  
Марко рассмеялся, поставил кейс на пол и с удовольствием расстегнул пуговку на пальто, прежде чем протянуть руки навстречу Лукашу Пищеку и Кубе Блащиковски. Они стояли по обе стороны от двери полицейской квартиры, с головы до ног затянутые в чёрное, на обоих были бронежилеты, а за плечом Кубы Марко заметил приклад винтовки. Других охранников на этаже не было, и это вселило в Марко надежду.   
– Как вас сюда допустили? Вы же заинтересованные лица, – сказал он, пожимая им руки.   
Лукаш улыбнулся, и от его улыбки, как всегда, словно стало светлее. Куба, напротив, нахмурился:  
– В секретности Управления есть свои плюсы.  
– Никто не знает, что мы – заинтересованные лица. Как и ты.   
– Как и я, – Марко кивнул и, подхватив кейс, подошёл ближе к двери. – Я могу зайти туда без сопровождения?  
Куба, который всегда придерживался правил, покачал головой, но Лукаш положил ладонь ему на плечо:  
– У тебя есть десять минут, малец, потом я зайду.   
Марко снова кивнул, не тратя время на слова, и проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь. Он был рад, что сопровождать его будет именно Лукаш – он был более тактичным и явно не собирался отпускать ехидные комментарии, если заметит на лице своего брата по оружию проявления щенячьей любви и прочие неловкие переглядки. По крайней мере, не сразу.  
Оставив пальто на крючке в прихожей, Марко быстро прошёл в комнату. Он изучил план здания ещё в самолёте, а его эйдетическая память не подводила его ещё ни разу. К тому же, он всегда каким-то неведомым девятым чутьём знал, где искать Роберта.   
Тот, наверное, услышал его шаги, потому что моментально встал с кресла, стоило Марко оказаться на пороге, и замер, изумлённо глядя на него через комнату.   
Три дня в заключении сказались на нём плохо: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, на подбородке была видна отросшая щетина, в уголках рта залегли морщины, будто он постоянно хмурился и поджимал губы, а тренировочные штаны и майка (явно казённые, Роберт никогда бы не надел ничего подобного) болтались на нём мешком. Марко хотелось обнять его и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, хотя, конечно, полицейские документы говорили об обратном.   
– Привет, – неловко сказал Марко, опуская кейс на пол, и Роберт только удивлённо покачал головой, словно всё ещё не верил глазам своим, а потом сделал шаг вперёд и обнял Марко, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо и вдыхая его запах.   
В голове Марко шёл обратный отсчёт десяти минут, которые отмерил им Лукаш, но он всё равно закрыл глаза, обнимая Роберта в ответ.   
– Тебе идёт костюм, – сказал тот, отстраняясь. – Носи его чаще.   
– Костюм – только для формальных мероприятий, вроде свадеб, похорон и операций спасения.   
Роберт хмыкнул и отступил на шаг, всматриваясь в лицо Марко, будто пытаясь угадать по его выражению, что будет дальше. Марко давно не видел его таким потерянным. Что там – Марко _никогда_ не видел его настолько потерянным. Конечно, и без пистолета он был чертовски опасным, но помимо оружия было и другое – была поддержка Управления, были Лукаш и Куба, которые всегда прикрывали его спину, было чувство долга, в конце концов. Сейчас у Роберта остались только стены вокруг и холодная беспомощность ожидания.  
– Ты этого не делал, – негромко сказал Марко, отвернувшись, и открыл кейс. – Я знаю, что ты этого не делал, Лукаш и Куба это знают, даже этот ваш майор Фабьянски знает, иначе не попросил бы помощи.   
Ему не надо было смотреть, чтобы знать, как Роберт сейчас выдохнул, будто у него с плеч свалилась парочка карпатских гор. Он снова сел в кресло, глядя через спинку, как Марко вытаскивает из кейса ноутбук, как он стаскивает с шеи галстук и ерошит волосы, возвращая их в обычное растрёпанное состояние. Под его взглядом Марко с удовольствием снял пиджак, поддёрнул рукава ещё пахнущей магазином рубашки и посмотрел на часы.   
– Все из нас одеты! – громко сказал он, чуть повернувшись в сторону двери. – Никакой неловкости.   
Лукаш зашёл сразу после этого, кивнул Роберту и прислонился спиной к стене, оставляя Марко право говорить. Не то чтобы ему было что сказать.   
– Как твой адвокат, – он дотянулся и вытащил из кармана пиджака корочки, – я нагрузил их таким количеством бумажной работы, что они ещё какое-то время будут очень заняты. Странный вирус, который поразил некоторые компьютеры участка, знаете ли, тоже помог, – Марко подмигнул Лукашу и достал из кейса пакет с одеждой Роберта. – Так что собирайся, у нас есть пара дней, чтобы во всём разобраться.   
Поймав пакет, Роберт отложил его в сторону, даже не удивившись, что Марко привёз его с собой. В его квартире в Дортмунде и в секретном месте в Берлине, которое арендовал Роберт, было достаточно вещей на любой сезон. Вот только он отложил пакет в сторону и вздохнул.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сможешь взломать это.   
Он перекинул через подлокотник кресла ногу и задрал штанину. На его лодыжке подмигивал диодами пластиковый браслет слежения – массивный и чёрный, он походил на кобуру или на то, к чему крепят шнур от доски для сёрфинга. Марко вздохнул, подошёл ближе и наклонился, рассматривая браслет. Он чувствовал, как его дыхание оседает на коже Роберта, и присутствие Лукаша внезапно стало казаться совсем лишним.   
Не поднимая головы, он нахмурился и с сожалением в голосе признался:   
– Вряд ли. Это интерпол, – он постучал ногтем по идентификационному номеру. – Кем был тот полицейский, что на тебя нацепили браслет от интерпола?   
Роберт закрыл лицо ладонью, пряча разочарование, и осторожно спросил:   
– Что ты знаешь о золоте Третьего Рейха?   
Марко вскинул голову, глядя на него, как на умалишённого. Золото Третьего Рейха, плоская земля, Зона 51, масоны и рептилоиды – это то, о чём обычно говорил Марио, когда ему было до ужаса скучно на ночных дежурствах. Он обожал теории заговора настолько, что на его рабочем компьютере была папка с архивами на эти темы. Марко обычно пропускал мимо ушей большую часть его бормотания о том, что инопланетяне точно существуют, а Гитлера убили путешественники во времени. У всех есть свои маленькие слабости, и у Марио она была ещё не самой странной.   
– Лукаш, он серьёзно? – Марко повернул голову и с ужасом увидел, как Пищек кивнул:  
– Предельно.   
Марко бесцеремонно спихнул ногу Роберта с подлокотника, сел и потёр ладонью лицо, вздохнув:   
– Это будет гораздо сложнее, чем я думал, – он достал телефон и открыл мессенджер. – И нам нужен эксперт по этой мистической фигне. 

Это был звёздный час Марио Гётце. Марко не видел его таким довольным с того момента, как он на час вывел на все экраны Таймс Сквер песенку про маленького крокодила. Ему было одиннадцать, и он был очень горд собой почти так же сильно, как сейчас, пересказывая теории о том, куда же делись все награбленные нацистами золотые слитки и янтарная комната.   
Марко слушал вполуха, пытаясь всё-таки разобраться с браслетом слежения. Они сидели в комнате полицейской квартиры – все впятером, и это напоминало скорее встречу старых друзей, а не совет представителей секретных служб двух государств. Лукаш и Куба сложили основной арсенал в коридоре, на полке для обуви, и сейчас сидели на продавленных креслах, внимательно слушая введение в конспирологию в исполнении Марио. Тот подключил свой ноутбук к телевизору, бог знает откуда вытащив подходящий переходник, и сейчас активно жестикулировал, рассказывая всё то, что Марко успел вытеснить из своей памяти с момента последнего совместного ночного дежурства. Роберт кивал в такт его словам, но, похоже, гораздо больше его волновали осторожные жесты Марко вокруг его лодыжки. Они вдвоём заняли узкий диван, сев каждый у своего подлокотника. Устроив ногу Роберта у себя на коленях, Марко вооружился своим походным набором инструментов и погрузился в решение этой маленькой, но досадной проблемы.   
Биение пульса под коленкой Роберта и тепло его кожи вообще не помогали, конечно.   
Пока ему удалось только найти и нейтрализовать микрофон, через который в любой момент можно было подключиться к прослушке окружения. Остальные жучки в квартире найти было проще простого – Марко даже не стал выключать их, чтобы не навести подозрений. Он перенаправил на их частоту звук из своей квартиры – шум машин с проходящей под окнами улицы, гул воды в трубах, периодически включающаяся музыка. Некоторое время им удастся водить интерпол за нос – маловероятно, что у них там на таком простом задании найдутся эксперты, которые по шуму случайных моторов смогут угадать ландшафт вокруг.  
Марко мог, но он, слава богу, не работал на интерпол.   
– Так, – сказал он, опустив ладонь на лодыжку Роберта, сразу над браслетом, и почувствовал, как тот напрягся от этого прикосновения. – Хватит теории, Марио. Сухой остаток, будь добр.  
Марио вздохнул немного обиженно, но послушно свернул все окна на ноутбуке и, потерев кончик носа, быстро проговорил:   
– Золото вывезли на поезде из Германии на север, используя разборные рельсы, и загнали состав в пещеры где-то в Альпах. Всех работавших на перевозке узников концлагерей расстреляли и захоронили в деревне неподалёку. По штольням в заброшенных шахтах часть сокровищ были вытащены на поверхность и помещены в специальное хранилище в одном из швейцарских банков. С тех пор каждые тридцать три месяца их перевозят с места на место специальным отрядом хранителей из Ордена Зелёного Дракона.   
Марко не выдержал и хихикнул.   
– Зелёного Дракона? – переспросил он и тут же поднял руку, останавливая Марио от дальнейших объяснений. – Хорошо. Получается, наш с вами полицейский тоже входит в этот самый гипотетический отряд хранителей, и кто-то убил его, чтобы добраться до остатков янтарной комнаты и черновиков Леонардо?   
– Орден Зелёного Дракона больше интересуют артефакты раннехристианской истории, – серьёзно проговорил Марио. – Так что, скорее, он охранял что-то, вроде Святого Грааля.   
Закрыв лицо ладонью, Марко сделал глубокий вдох. Решительно, это дело ему не нравилось.   
Он вздрогнул, когда Роберт легонько пихнул его ногой в бедро:  
– Смотри на это с другой стороны, – сказал он. – Этот парень верил, что помогает остаткам нацистских оккультистов. А что они перевозили на самом деле – Святой Грааль, золотые слитки или ключ от Шамбалы – уже не так важно для дела, верно?   
Марко бездумно погладил его голень, чувствуя, как темные волоски покалывают ладонь, и решительно встал с дивана. Он прошёлся по крошечной комнатке, лихорадочно соображая, остановился у окна, за которым уже стемнело, и уставился на своё отражение в тусклом стекле.   
Он видел следы усталости и тревоги на своём лице, а ещё – сквозь своё отражение – то, как все четверо в комнате смотрят ему в спину и ждут какой-нибудь подходящей идеи в этом босхианском бреду.   
Марко снова вздохнул, побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику и повернулся к своим друзьям.   
– Марио, на тебе контакты нашего трупа, – сказал он, глядя на дырку на обоях напротив окна: не то пуля, не то – след от гвоздя, на котором висела семейная фотография. – Я хочу знать все его перемещения и всех гостей за последний месяц.   
– Я уже собрал данные за три дня до смерти, – Марио пожал плечами, скручивая провода улиткой. – Но хочешь месяц – будет месяц.   
– Куба, – Марко перевёл взгляд на старшего из польской тройки. Старшего по званию – он понятия не имел, сколько Якубу лет. Судя по синякам под глазами, Куба переживал едва ли не так же сильно, как и он сам. Со слов Роберта Марко знал, что отношения в их троице можно назвать скорее семейными, чем рабочими: Куба и Лукаш переживали за Роберта, как за младшего брата, и были готовы для него почти на всё. – Пожалуйста, подготовь мне обзор на последние дела вашей боевой группы.   
Краем глаза он заметил удивлённый взгляд Роберта и добавил:   
– У вашего Управления всё ещё фиговый IT-отдел, ага, но взламывать вас в этих обстоятельствах как-то неуважительно, – он подмигнул Кубе: – Если меня что-то заинтересует, я сам найду подробности. И, Лукаш, – он невольно улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Пищека. – На тебе ваш майор. Мне нужно, чтобы он вообще не вмешивался и не знал ничего о том, что тут происходит.  
– Интриги, шантаж, махинации, – с удовольствием проговорил Лукаш, разглядывая свои ногти, и в его голосе не было ни намёка на сарказм, когда он закончил: – Спасибо, Марек, это будет весело.   
– А я в восемь утра иду смотреть на труп, а потом – собирать всё, что мы накопаем, воедино, так что будет круто, если всё будет готово завтра к полудню, встретимся после обеда тут. И как шеф справляется? – без перехода спросил он, и Марио хихикнул:  
– У тебя неплохо получился командный тон, Юрген бы гордился.   
Марко показал ему средний палец и снова плюхнулся на диван. Роберт смотрел на него, нахмурившись, и Марко точно знал, почему – он не упомянул его имя в своей генеральской речи. Роберт был одним из самых деятельных людей из тех, кого он знал, и торчать за бортом всей интересной и потенциально опасной движухи было для него невыносимо.   
– Я знаю, – одними губами произнёс Марко, повернувшись к Роберту лицом, и постучал ногтем по браслету на его ноге: – Я не смог взломать этого малыша, поэтому тебе придётся просто сидеть тут и прикидываться ветошью, – он заметил, как Роберт поморщился и мизинцем почесал шрам в уголке рта. Маленькая привычка, которая – Марко знал – показывала крайнее раздражение. – Я могу принести тебе плейстейшн в коробке из-под пиццы.  
– Лучше пистолет.   
– Это не по моей части, ты знаешь.   
Марко откинулся на спинку дивана. Часть его высокофункционального сознания машинально отслеживала по звукам всё происходящее вокруг: то, как Лукаш и Куба, думая, что их не слышно за лязгом оружия, тихонько целуются на протёртом половичке у двери, то, как Марио напевает что-то себе под нос, упихивая свои вещи в рюкзак, то, как в соседней квартире кто-то, видимо, ещё один подозреваемый в убийстве, смотрит Гарри Поттера. То, как напряжённо дышит Роберт, всё ещё не смирившийся с вынужденным бездействием.   
Марко хотелось поцеловать его, хотелось взять его за руку и пообещать, что всё получится, и уже совсем скоро это нелепое убийство станет просто ещё одной историей, над которой они будут смеяться.   
Он протянул руку, снова положил ладонь на лодыжку Роберта, отвлекая его от пластикового захвата браслета своим прикосновением, и спросил тихо:  
– Если я пообещаю, что всё будет хорошо, ты поверишь?  
Роберт наклонился и накрыл своей рукой его пальцы:  
– Тебе – поверю. 

Как и все в IT-отделе, Марко недолюбливал костюмы. Конечно, когда Юрген только-только завербовал их, Марко часто представлял, как он в дорогом костюме и обязательных солнечных очках идёт по узкой улице какого-нибудь южного городка на берегу моря, а вокруг всё взрывается. На деле большую часть времени он проводил в офисе в обнимку с ноутбуком и в походах до кофепойнта и обратно демонстрировал редким коллегам в дортмундском отделении Конторы только демисезонную коллекцию тренировочных штанов от пумы. Никакого дискомфорта это не вызывало – у них в отделе все так одевались. Как силовиков все узнавали по кевларовым жилетам, так питомцев Клоппа все вычленяли из толпы по удобной одежде.   
Конечно, Марко понравилось, как Роберт смотрел на его коленки под острыми стрелками строгих брюк, но люди в главном здании полицейского управления Кракова видели в нём только молодого заграничного хлыща и, конечно, презирали его за дорогую обувь, тощий галстук и подтяжки для носков.   
Он, собственно, этого и добивался.   
– Вы, действительно, хотите осмотреть труп самостоятельно? – с гаденькой улыбочкой спросил у него следователь. Как и Марко, он явно не спал всю ночь, но по нему это было гораздо лучше видно: сальная полоса на воротнике рубашки, мешки под глазами и пятно от соуса из хот-дога на галстуке.   
Марко лучезарно улыбнулся и кивнул. Конечно, следователь ждал, что юный адвокатишка хлопнется в обморок, но Марко проходил полное обучение в Конторе, которое включало в себя и полный курс судебной медицины, и занятия по первой помощи, так что в морге он только нацепил полиэтиленовую шапочку на голову, чтобы волосы не пропахли гнилью, и без тени брезгливости склонился над столом.   
– Разрез ножом слева-направо, – пробормотал он, разглядывая развал раны на замёрзшем горле трупа. – Но ведь Левандовски правша, верно?   
Следователь напротив него разочарованно сложил руки на груди.   
– По нашим данным, лейтенант секретной службы в равной степени хорошо владеет обеими руками.   
«О, вы не представляете, насколько хорошо», – подумал Марко, радуясь, что под шапочкой не видно, как у него краснеют кончики ушей, и снова посмотрел на тело.   
– Никаких следов сопротивления, – отметил он, разглядывая под холодным светом руки убитого. На левой была татуировка в виде дракона всех оттенков зелёного. Хорошо сделанная и явно свежая – месяца не прошло. – Не кажется это странным?   
– Мы считаем, что подозреваемый угрожал ему пистолетом, который держал в правой руке, а удар ножом нанёс левой.  
Марко поморщился и выпрямился, глядя на следователя с невыговариваемой польской фамилией поверх белого от холода тела.   
– То есть вы серьёзно полагаете, что человек, который даже спит с пистолетом, – он моргнул и быстро добавил, – по данным моего заказчика, так вот – вы думаете, что при наличии огнестрельного оружия, он всё равно использовал нож для убийства?   
Следователь хмыкнул, оглядывая его от примятых целлофаном волос до пряжки ремня на брюках, и развёл руками:   
– Остальные улики говорят об этом. И вообще, мистер Кроос, что вы планируете сказать судье? «Ваша честь, он не мог убить этого человека, потому что это – не его стиль»?  
– Да, мне подсказывали такой вариант, – усмехнулся Марко и взял со стола копию отчёта судмедэксперта. – Пришлите мне, пожалуйста, показания свидетелей по электронной почте.  
– Позднее, – буркнул следователь. – У нас некоторые технические проблемы в системе.   
«О, я знаю, – подумал Марко, – я их создал».   
– Что ж, буду ждать в любом случае.   
Он снял с головы шапочку и вместе с одноразовыми перчатками выбросил её в контейнер для отходов класса А, не сразу выпрямившись, когда следователь окликнул его по подставному имени.   
– Мистер Кроос, но почему вы его адвокат? Вы же немец.   
– Я родился в ГДР, – Марко пожал плечами и машинально поправил узел галстука, вспоминая всё, что вычитал из личного дела Тони из департамента по связям с Южной Европой. – Так что у нас общее коммунистическое прошлое, – следователь посмотрел на него, как на безумца, и Марко невольно усмехнулся. – Мне просто заплатили, мистер Богуски, и я приехал. Если уж под моего клиента копает интерпол, противостоять им тоже должна международная команда, вам не кажется?   
Он забрал папку и вышел из морга. Снаружи он с удовольствием подставил лицо прохладному ветру. Октябрь пах сыростью, мёртвыми листьями и булочками, и Марко даже немного пожалел, что не курит. Со стороны, особенно, с сигаретой в зубах, он сейчас, наверное, очень вписался бы в какой-нибудь детективный сериал. Вот только в детективных сериалах всегда побеждают главные герои, а в жизни бывает разное.   
Глянув на часы, Марко затолкал папку с отчётом подмышку и пошёл на запах булочек. Марио скажет за них спасибо на встрече их импровизированного штаба спасения, и к тому же, рядом с булочками всегда продают кофе, а Марко очень хотелось прогнать привкус формалина с языка. 

В этот раз у квартиры Роберта стояли незнакомые охранники, и Марко немного напрягся, но левый, темноволосый и бородатый, подмигнул ему и открыл дверь ещё до того, как Марко приблизился.   
– Ройс? – спросил он скорее для проформы. – Куба предупредил, заходи.   
– Никакой маскировки, – проворчал Марко и вздохнул, слыша, как за его спиной поворачивается ключ в замке.   
Он оставил пальто на крючке, снял туфли и в одних носках тихо пробрался в комнату. Роберт дремал на диване, оставив раскрытую книгу на груди, и Марко походя поправил его плед, прежде чем пройти на кухню. Там он повесил пиджак на спинку стула, убрал пакет с булочками в шкаф и открыл ноутбук на небольшом столе, накрытом салфеткой.   
После возвращения в съёмную квартиру Марио работал половину ночи, но смог составить примерные передвижения трупа из морга за последний месяц. Ближе к смерти – подробнее, дальше в прошлое – более схематично, потому что так долго записи хранятся только в государственных структурах и банках, а магазины и кофейни затирают их раз в пару недель. Похоже, их помощник нацистов был довольно скучным человеком: он ходил на работу, покупал обед в одном и том же донере на углу у полицейского участка, патрулировал город, спал дома. Ничего выдающегося, кроме камеры в банке напротив тату-салона три недели назад и посещения врача в понедельник, за пару дней до смерти.   
Марко поморщился и откинулся на спинку неудобного стула, тупо глядя в экран. У него опускались руки, потому что зацепок не было вообще, а в квартире трупа были найдены следы обуви Роберта, его ДНК и отпечатки пальцев. Конечно, и Марко, и польскому Управлению этого было достаточно – Роберт был профессионалом и просто физически не мог оставить столько улик, совесть бы не позволила. Он и в квартире Марко-то не всегда оставлял следы, что говорить о месте убийства.   
Марко вздохнул, ослабил галстук и снова посмотрел в экран. Он знал, что ответ где-то там. Побарабанив пальцами по столешнице, он вытащил с сервера полиции график дежурств покойного за последние полгода и закинул его в анализатор географии. Может быть, месяц – недостаточный горизонт оценки, и смотреть нужно было глубже.   
Пока компьютер гудел, пережёвывая затолканную в него информацию, Марко встал со стула и налил себе кофе из дешёвенькой кофеварки. Он посмотрел на часы – до предполагаемого времени встречи их группы спасения было ещё почти полтора часа, и он на цыпочках вернулся в комнату и сел в кресло напротив Роберта. Осторожно вынул у него из рук книгу и, заложив пальцем страницу, на которой тот остановился, открыл самое начало.   
– Тебе не понравится, – хрипло сказал Роберт. – Слишком много моральных терзаний главного героя, слишком мало сюжета.   
– Да ладно, – Марко глянул на обложку и отложил книгу. – Я однажды начал читать всех нобелевских лауреатов. Рабиндранат Тагор ещё ничего был, этот твой Пастернак – тоже читабельный. Но на Форсайтах я сломался.   
Роберт негромко рассмеялся, глядя на Марко из-под ресниц. Марко нравилось удивлять его каждый раз с того самого момента, как он увидел Роберта на кухне съёмной квартиры в Любони. Марио называл его выпендрёжником. Роберт – просто смотрел, не отрываясь, на все его выкрутасы, и Марко млел под этим взглядом.   
Аккуратно сложив плед, Роберт сел на диване, вытянув ноги вдоль продавленных подушек, и, не глядя на Марко, сказал:   
– Я действительно был в его квартире.   
Марко вскинул голову и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, издавая змеиное шипение, за которым пряталось изощрённое ругательство.   
– Я был в его квартире с обыском и не оставил после себя ничего. Это было за четыре часа до его возвращения домой. Марек, у него дома висел потрет Геринга, карты Альп и какая-то оккультистская хрень вроде тех картинок, что вчера показывал Марио.   
– Но на фотографиях с места преступления ничего этого нет, – задумчиво протянул Марко. – Значит, тот, кто его убил, это всё и уничтожил.   
Роберт кивнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Марко не нужно было спрашивать – он и так знал, как Роберт себя чувствует: беспомощно и бесполезно.   
Он встал с кресла, наклонившись над Робертом, провёл кончиками пальцев по щетине на его подбородке:   
– Приведи себя в порядок, – сказал он. – Подробности расскажешь на прогулке в парке, которую я тебе выбил на правах адвоката.   
– Сколько подписей тебе пришлось подделать?  
– Всего две, – Марко пожал плечами, – и они были цифровыми, так что это заняло меньше трёх минут.   
Роберт собрался быстро, и под добродушным взглядом темноволосого охранника, они спустились на улицу. Марко не смог взломать браслет на ноге Роберта, но модель была ему знакома, так что он знал, что радиус действия программы слежения позволит им добраться до скамеек в парке через дорогу, не вызвав никаких подозрений. Технически ему даже не надо было подделывать разрешение, но он решил, что в этом деле вообще не должно быть никаких мелких погрешностей. Судя по всем найденным материалам, они столкнулись с очень вдумчивым и занудным противником.   
– Где они могли взять твои волосы? – спросил Марко, когда они сели на одну скамейку, оставив на соседней охранника, которого Роберт назвал Гжегошем, когда тот надевал ему на руки обязательные наручники.   
– У тебя, – хмыкнул Роберт. – У меня дома или в парикмахерской. В раздевалке тира Управления. В машине, которую я тут арендовал. Слишком много вариантов.   
– Хорошо, – Марко отхлебнул кофе из картонного стаканчика и задумчиво посмотрел на красные листья калины, под которой резвились детишки. – Тогда поговорим о том, что тебе не хочется рассказывать: почему ты припёрся в квартиру этого чувака?   
Роберт поморщился и, неловко подняв связанные руки, тоже сделал глоток остывающего кофе. Он покосился на Гжегоша, который демонстративно смотрел в сторону и курил, и, понизив голос, ответил:   
– Меня попросили. В центральном отделе у меня есть подруга, Анна Стахурска, она знала, что я в Кракове и попросила посмотреть за одним своим подопечным.   
– Подрууууга, – протянул Марко и ехидно поддел Роберта локтем.   
– Я каждый год проигрываю ей в чемпионате Управления по карате, – признался Роберт. – Она слишком хороша, и я не мог ей отказать.   
– Джентльмен, – фыркнул Марко и отщипнул кусочек круассана, бросив его прыгающим по дорожке воробьям.   
– Ты не ревнуешь? – Роберт снова посмотрел на него немного удивлённо, и Марко заржал, спугнув воробьёв своим смехом.   
– Ты поэтому не хотел выдавать нам полезную для расследования информацию? – он покачал головой и, уцепившись за цепочку наручников на руках Роберта, накрыл ладонью его пальцы. – Роберт Левандовски, ты влюблённый идиот.   
– Виновен, – усмехнулся Роберт, снова покосившись на Гжегоша, и вывернул руку, сжав ладонь Марко в своей. – Словом, у Анны и Марио точно нашлись бы общие темы для разговоров: она у нас занимается рынком сбыта исторических артефактов и следит за этими ребятами. Ей было лень ехать в Краков самой, и она попросила по старой памяти проверить дом этого полицейского. Недавно на чёрном рынке всплыла графика да Винчи, и хвосты ведут сюда. Поэтому я и пошёл. Отфотографировал ей какие-то документы на латыни и французском, по привычке проверил оружие и наркотики и ушёл.   
– Мне нужен её телефон и эти фотографии, – Марко допил кофе, выбросил стаканчик в бетонную урну и встал со скамейки, протянув Роберту руку. – Пойдём в тепло, скоро придут остальные.

Номер телефона Анны Роберт ему, конечно, не дал, будто стеснялся этого, но Марко это было и не нужно. Найти в картотеке Управления список победителей местного чемпионата по карате было делом на пять минут, а уж выцепить номер девушки – и того проще. Марко так часто развлекался, когда ему было лет пятнадцать, и он думал, что полное отсутствие интереса к противоположному полу – это что-то ненормальное. Обычно дальше телефонных звонков у него дело не доходило. Хотя Скарлетт со второго курса как-то поцеловала его после похода в кино, а потом, сверившись со своими ощущениями, вздохнула и сказала: «Нет, Ройс, кажется, ты всё-таки гей». После этого Марко даже пытаться перестал.  
Ему даже не пришлось звонить Анне, раз уж Роберт так этого не хотел. Марко просто залез в её облачное хранилище и забрал оттуда фотографии, чтобы переслать их Марио. Он успел управиться с этим как раз к тому моменту, когда его анализатор достроил карту точек дежурств их поборника нацистских теорий, сопоставив их с вызовами полиции в выбранном районе города.   
Прихватив с собой ноутбук в комнату, Марко устроился на кресле, подтянув под себя ноги, и уставился на карту. Это была его специализация: анализ случайных закономерностей. Его личное дело просто воспевало абсолютную память и высокую скорость мышления, а Марко только удивлялся – разве у других людей не так? Разве не все помнят прочитанное в третьем классе и могут собрать портативный ядерный реактор из утюга, калькулятора и фольги от шоколадки после одного прочтения учебника по физике. Не говоря уже о поиске закономерностей среди больших массивов данных почти без помощи компьютера.  
Он крутил карту, сверяясь с распечатанными страницами из личного дела убитого, и негромко напевал себе под нос последний сингл Тейлор Свифт, который должен был выйти только через неделю, но Марко, не скрывавший своей любви к её песням, всегда умудрялся находить нужные треки задолго до релиза. За окном по жестяному карнизу стучал дождь, и сквозь его бормотание пробивался чистый звон колокола с костёла неподалёку. Роберт зажёг торшер, поставив его поближе к дивану, с которым он сроднился за дни своего плена, и теперь лениво листал страницы «Доктора Живаго», как будто не было этого обвинения в убийстве, не было трупа в морге и нацистского ордена, браслета от интерпола на лодыжке и пристального внимания спецслужб. Будто они на отдых сюда приехали. И только по периодическим коротким взглядам поверх обложки и тому, как то и дело напрягались его плечи, Марко понимал, что тот готов в любой момент вскочить с дивана и начать действовать.   
– И ты так великолепен, что я схожу с ума, – пропел Марко, но строчку не закончил. Он победно вскинул руку и отставил ноутбук, заблокировав его одним нажатием на кнопку.  
Роберт отложил книгу моментально, но Марко не стал ничего объяснять. Он торопливо прошёлся по комнате, заглянул в шкаф, рассматривая стопки одинаковых футболок и аккуратно свёрнутое бельё, поморщился и выглянул за дверь:   
– Ребят, мне нужен пистолет и неприметная одежда, – сказал он, и Гжегош посмотрел на него со знакомым уже изумлением. – Извините, давайте, Роберт вам потом пожалуется на мою непредсказуемость, а я пока, всё-таки, пойду.   
– Войцех, – Гжегош кивнул своему напарнику, и тот, вздохнув, протянул Марко ключи от машины.   
– Во дворе припаркован фургон, там лежит походная сумка Роберта, – хмуро сказал Войцех. – С ним, я думаю, ты сам всё обсудишь.   
– Но этой сумки, да и фургона, если честно, тут не было никогда, – добавил Гжегош, и Марко усмехнулся: они продолжали друг за друга фразы так же, как это делали Лукаш и Куба, и было непонятно – это их так в Управлении учат, или просто после нескольких лет работы бок о бок все эти польские машины для убийств выбирают одинаковые паттерны поведения.  
– Обижаете, – Марко всунул ноги в туфли, замотал шею шарфом и, не надевая пальто, спустился во двор.   
Он вернулся через несколько минут со свёртком подмышкой, не рискнув тащить сумку целиком – спрятать в квартире всё было довольно сложно, а Марко не был уверен в том, что полицейские не решат нагрянуть с проверкой заключённого.   
Он всё-таки успел промокнуть, и первым делом вылез из рубашки, ничуть не стесняясь Роберта.   
– Ты не скажешь, куда пойдёшь? – спросил тот, с усилием отведя взгляд от покрытой мурашками груди Марко, когда тот бросил майку неаккуратным комом в кресло.  
– Неа.  
Следом за майкой отправился ремень и брюки, и Марко даже не поморщился, сминая отглаженные стрелки. Он замер напротив Роберта в одних трусах с логотипом Бэтмена и закреплённых на лодыжках подтяжках для носков, чуть склонив голову:   
– У нашего последователя нацистов изменилось поведение полтора месяца назад, – сказал он, чувствуя, что ему становится жарко от того, как Роберт пристально рассматривает его ноги с ссадинами от пряжек подтяжек для носков. – Каждый день своего дежурства он посещал один дом в квартале Ягеллонского университета, хотя туда не было ни одного вызова, и это было на самой границе его участка. Ты же знаешь, как полицейские не любят патрулировать границы, сваливая это на коллег из соседнего подразделения.   
– Ты не пойдёшь туда один, – Роберт встал с дивана и подошёл ближе, так что Марко почувствовал тепло его тела всей кожей. – Гжегош пойдёт с тобой. Или я сейчас Кубу вызвоню.  
Марко прикрыл глаза и отступил на шаг. Спорить, когда Роберт стоял вот так близко, ему было тяжело.  
– У Гжегоша и Кубы на лице написано – «осторожно, правительство», – мягко сказал он, решив не напоминать Роберту, что все звонки ему запрещены, – а я прекрасно впишусь в толпу студентов, и меня никто ни в чём не заподозрит.  
– Студенты не ходят с пистолетами.  
– Тогда прикинусь русским туристом, – он улыбнулся. – Я не собираюсь никуда лезть – просто посмотрю, что это за здание, что там находится, а пистолет я беру не для себя, а для тебя.   
Роберт моргнул, удивлённо глядя на него, и Марко прикусил губы, чтобы не рассмеяться:   
– Ты бы меня без него не отпустил вообще, верно?   
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не успел – Роберт опустился на колени и горячими пальцами расстегнул пряжки на подтяжках, высвобождая его лодыжки из крепкого захвата. Он положил ладонь поверх налившихся красным следов от кожаных ремешков и, не поднимая глаз, покачал головой:   
– Спорить с тобой бессмысленно, – сказал он негромко. – Особенно, в таком виде.   
Он встал, вернулся на диван, по-прежнему не встречаясь с Марко взглядом, и его голос звучал на полтона ниже, когда он попросил:  
– Оденься уже.   
Марко фыркнул и с удовольствием выполнил его просьбу. Во-первых, он чертовски устал от костюмов, а во-вторых – необходимость надеть на себя одежду Роберта его немного смущала и одновременно – слегка возбуждала, а это было приятным разнообразием в беспросветном течении этого дела. 

Из-за дождя людей на улицах было не так много, и Марко, спрятавшись под купленным в туристическом магазинчике зонтом, лавировал по узким улицам. Он купил кофе навынос, мысленно пообещав себе, что это последняя порция на день, и, подтянув лямку рюкзака с ноутбуком, пошёл дальше. Ему не надо было сверяться с картами – самый быстрый маршрут он запомнил с первого взгляда, и теперь, чуть прихрамывая, шёл к своей цели. Идти быстро ему мешала закреплённая на лодыжке кобура. Роберт застегнул её сам и спрятал под мешковатыми джинсами. Он был чуть крупнее Марко, и под штаниной кобура была не заметна, и всё должно было быть в порядке, потому что проходить через металлодетекторы Марко не планировал.   
Он выбросил стаканчик в мусорку рядом с обменным пунктом, который находился на первом этаже искомого дома, и, закрыв зонт, нырнул в кофейню напротив. Заказав себе какой-то бублик и латте без кофеина, он сел за крошечный столик, из которого был отлично виден загадочный дом, открыл ноутбук. Пароль от wi-fi был написан в чеке, но Марко было быстрее сломать его, чем перепечатывать с бумаги. Он подключил к компьютеру небольшую коробочку датчика сетей, которая выглядела как обычный внешний диск, и направил крошечный рожок антенны в сторону дома.   
Сетку обменника он проигнорировал, но, на всякий случай, сделал слепок всех устройств, зарегистрированных в ней за последние сутки, а затем пошёл выше. Магазин одежды его тоже не заинтересовал – только скучные кассовые аппараты, и кто-то из сотрудников собирался побить рекорд в 2048. На втором этаже было немного интереснее – две квартиры: одну он нашёл на AirBNB, и она сейчас пустовала, только робот-пылесос совершал регулярную уборку, а вторая явно была его целью.  
Там вообще не было электроники, судя по состоянию сети.   
– Да быть не может, – пробормотал он, глядя на слепое пятно на карте. – Двадцать первый век на дворе, чуваки.   
Хотелось написать Марио и сказать ему, что, похоже, нацисты, действительно, существуют и всё ещё живут в доисторических технологиях середины прошлого века, игнорируя даже радио, судя по всему.   
Марко доел бублик и залпом ополовинил свою кружку остывающего кофе, а затем снова посмотрел в экран ноутбука. Решение он видел только одно, но оно не понравилось бы никому в их импровизированной команде.   
«Роберт меня убьёт», – подумал Марко, допил кофе и, затолкав ноутбук в рюкзак, переложил походный набор инструментов в карман мешковатой куртки.   
Под монотонное «приходите к нам ещё» он вышел из кофейни, порадовавшись, что дождь хотя бы на время перестал, и подошёл к двери подъезда. Чтобы сломать кодовый замок, ему понадобилось меньше минуты, и он даже успешно изобразил, что пытается попасть ключом по датчику домофона, одновременно прижимая телефон к уху. Мог бы и не стараться – на улицах было не так много людей, а не светиться на камерах наблюдения Марко научился ещё три года назад.   
Подъезд встретил его запахом влажного бетона и оглушительной тишиной. Он на миг закрыл глаза, привыкая к темноте, и пошел вверх по лестнице. План, созревший у него в голове, был простым, но от этого не менее действенным.   
Он остановился у двери сдаваемой внаём квартиры, шумно вздохнул и бросил рюкзак на пол. Достал ключи от своего дома и попытался вставить один из них в замок. Разумеется, у него ничего не вышло, и он только громко выругался на немецком и пнул дверь. Сигнализацию он выключил ещё из кофейни, и теперь вообще не переживал по этому поводу – его задачей было произвести как можно больше шума.   
– Да кто вообще так делает, вашу мать! – заорал он, снова ударив ногой по косяку. Портить чужое имущество ему не очень хотелось.   
Он раздражённо фыркнул, достал телефон и яростно потыкал в кнопки, дозваниваясь до собственного автоответчика.   
– Да, это я, – сказал он громко в тишину аудиозаписи. – Представь себе, этот поганец дал мне ключи, которые не подходят. Можешь связаться с представителями компании, чтобы они его оштрафовали? – он сделал паузу, будто на той стороне провода кто-то мог ему ответить. – Да, я спрошу у соседей его прямой номер. Потому что он не отвечает на сообщения, я писал. Да, звони.   
Он положил трубку, затолкал телефон в карман, предварительно включив на нём диктофон, подхватил с пола рюкзак и позвонил в дверь соседней квартиры. Он, на самом деле, не ждал, что ему кто-то откроет.   
Возможно, после убийства и подготовки улик против Роберта, они подхватили нацистское золото и сбежали в следующую страну, или пошли разрабатывать строительство базы на обратной стороне Луны. Но дверь открылась.   
– Эм, – растерянно сказал Марко, оглядывая высокого амбала с бритой наголо макушкой и такой широкой шеей, что было непонятно, где заканчивается она и начинаются плечи. – Говорите по-английски? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил, начиная понемногу нервничать. – Я снял квартиру вашего соседа, а этот козёл дал мне левые ключи. На сайте у него в качестве контактного указан только городской номер. Видите ли, я из Германии, и с мобильного на ваш городской позвонить не могу. Не можете ли вы дать мне позвонить от вас?   
Амбал смотрел на него, и Марко надеялся, что тот примет его волнение за смущение от неловкости этой ситуации, а не за посыпавшуюся маскировку. Он напрягся, приготовившись бежать, но амбал снова кивнул и посторонился, пропуская Марко в прихожую.   
– Не разувайся, – сказал он, когда тот наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки на кроссовках Роберта, в которых вышел из дома, и махнул рукой в сторону комнаты.   
Квартира была обычной – никаких золотых слитков или древних сундуков. Зато компьютер был, и Марко едва заметно поморщился – он не взял с собой на эту прогулку более навороченное оборудование, да и времени на взлом такого локдауна на пространстве одного помещения должно было потребоваться больше, чем на одну чашка кофе.   
Марко поднял трубку и набрал по памяти номер телефона картинной галереи Кракова. Он прочитал буклет в кофейне, и номер, как и многое, отпечатался в его памяти. Слушая гудки, он постарался не особо заметно оглядеться, а потом нарочно раздражённо фыркнул и положил трубку.   
– Прикиньте, он дал мне номер телефона какого-то музея!   
Амбал не отреагировал на его негодование и так же невозмутимо проводил его до выхода, и Марко быстро сбежал по ступенькам и поймал такси.   
В квартиру, куда Гжегош и Войцех пропустили его молча, даже не закатив глаза, Марко вошёл тем же быстрым шагом. Вошёл, сбросил куртку поверх лежащей на стуле сумки Лукаша и остановился напротив Роберта, протянув ему пистолет на раскрытой ладони.   
– Я нашёл их гнездо, но там нет примерно ничего подозрительного, по крайней мере, в комнате, куда меня пустили, – он посмотрел на Марио: – И у них глушилки Д-класса, придётся повозиться.   
– Легко, – Марио пожал плечами, принимая решение Марко с рассеянной улыбкой, а потом повернул голову к двери: – А что это за треск?  
– Это счётчик Гейгера, – с каменным лицом ответил Лукаш, из сумки которого доносилось неритмичное пощёлкивание. – Марек, где тебя носило?

– Итак, что у нас есть? – Марко сосредоточенно осмотрел комнату. Завернувшись в плед, он сидел на подоконнике, отойдя от остальных подальше, потому что от него всё ещё пахло бензином – Лукаш настоял смыть радиоактивную пыль именно так, а потом ещё пять минут прыгал вокруг него со счётчиком Гейгера, чтобы убедиться, что следов не осталось. А одежду Роберта, которую Марко с себя снял, они спрятали в свинцовый контейнер, который, конечно же, нашёлся в припаркованном у дома фургоне. Марко не сомневался, что там вообще много полезных в хозяйстве вещей. – У нас есть труп полицейского, графика да Винчи на чёрном рынке, нацистский орден Зелёного Дракона, секретная квартира в центре Кракова и радиация, – он посмотрел на сжатые в кулак пальцы и растерянно вздохнул. – Честно, у меня вообще нет идей, как это всё связано.   
– У меня есть, – Марио поднял глаза от компьютера. – Это просто очень хорошая фальсификация.  
– О, – сказал Марко, потому что ожидал какой-нибудь очередной бредовой идеи об инопланетянах, но в словах Марио в этот раз был смысл. Судя по лицам поляков, они к такому выводу не пришли, и Марио, вздохнув, пояснил:  
– Тот набросок да Винчи – подделка, но для повышения стоимости её владельцам нужно создать историю.   
– Слишком сложная история для одной картины, – нахмурился Куба, – мессы не стоит Париж.  
– Стоит, – Марио одним жестом вывел на экран подключенного к ноутбуку телевизора статьи на разных языках. – Ван Гог в пятнадцатом году, Караваджо – в шестнадцатом и климтовская «Медицина» – в прошлом. Они создали себе репутацию на рынке искусства. Каждая продажа – в частные коллекции, которые не особенно дружат с международными музейными экспертами: Эмираты, Сербия и Китай. Думаю, и поддельную графику продадут куда-то туда же за огромные деньги. А это стоит всех сложностей и даже пары смертей.   
Марко видел, как переглянулись Лукаш и Куба, видимо, поняв друг друга с полувзгляда, как Роберт задумчиво потёр пальцем шрам в уголке рта и поёрзал на диване, и как Марио медленно, по одному, закрыл окна со статьями об искусстве.   
– Ладно, они запудрили этому полицейскому голову и кокнули его, – признал Роберт, накручивая на палец выбившуюся из подола майки нитку, – но почему подставляют меня?   
– И зачем фальсификаторам старинных картин радиация? Они же так не смогут обойти цезиевые пробы, – поддакнул Лукаш, и у Марко возникло стойкое ощущение, что он снова на зачёте, сдаёт Юргену базовый поведенческий анализ. Даже в затылке так же похолодело.  
Хотя, возможно, это просто от форточки дуло.   
– Хорваты, – сказал Марио, как будто это всё объясняло, и Марко хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью, ещё пахнущей бензином:  
– Конечно! Когда ты упорно имитируешь сверхсекретную перевозку нацистских ценностей, ты можешь реально перевезти что-нибудь ценное за деньги.  
– Например, парочку вёдер урана, – подхватил Марио, оглядываясь на Лукаша и Кубу. – Я бы поставил на хорватов, если у вас, конечно, нет других идей о том, кто одновременно одержим созданием грязных бомб и знает Роберта в лицо.   
Судя по лицу Кубы, других таких людей он не знал. Лукаш же хищно усмехнулся, и Марко, который уже видел такую улыбку на его лице, невольно поёжился. Было в этом всём что-то пугающее, будто Лукаш мог прямо сейчас голыми руками сломать кому-нибудь позвоночник.   
– Мне надо позвонить, – медленно проговорил Куба. – Откуда-нибудь не с территории полиции Кракова.  
Он ещё не закончил фразу, а Лукаш уже поднялся на ноги:   
– Поехали, – он посмотрел на Роберта, и улыбка у него смягчилась. – Ты за старшего, Робек.  
Когда они вышли, Марио методично собрал все свои вещи в рюкзак: ноутбук, провода, внешние модули для разных целей, упаковку желейных мишек и термокружку с чаем, – а потом посмотрел на Роберта:   
– И, кстати, я думаю, что они не убивали полицейского. Он убил себя сам.   
Он поднял с пола карандаш, но в рюкзак не убрал – перехватил удобнее и, почти не касаясь кожи, прочертил грифелем тонкую черту на своей шее.   
– Пока Марко шлялся по радиоактивным квартирам, я перечитал отчёт коронера, и мне не понравились небольшие зазубрины на трахее, – он покрутил карандаш в пальцах и протянул его Роберту, который тут же заложил его между страниц книги. – Пришлось помоделировать немного, но тем ножом, который был найден на месте преступления, нельзя было нанести такую рану другим способом – только воткнуть в горло самому себе и решительно продраться через вот это всё, – он неловко потёр шею, размазывая грифельный след по коже, и улыбнулся ошалевшему от этой новости Роберту: – Я даже перевёл отчёт на польский. Переводчиком, правда, так что за понятность не отвечаю.   
Он накинул на плечо рюкзак и подошёл к Марко, протягивая ему ладонь:  
– Я, пожалуй, поеду спать, – сказал он, отбивая Марко пять, – а то Роберт сейчас в порыве благодарности мне на шею кинется, а это не те дроиды, которых я ищу. К тому же, в этой квартире только полезная еда, а я готов убить за кусок пиццы.   
Марко проводил его взглядом до двери комнаты и только фыркнул, когда он на прощание обронил:   
– Я скажу Гжегошу, что ты ушёл по пожарной лестнице.   
– Он совершенно ненормальный, – растерянно проговорил Роберт, когда за Марио закрылась входная дверь, и ключ лязгнул в замке. – Восхитительно талантливый, но окончательно отбитый.   
– Да, – кивнул Марко, – мне иногда кажется, что Контора создала его специально в какой-нибудь секретной лаборатории, а потом выпустила в мир, чтобы посмотреть, что получится.   
Роберт встал с дивана и подошёл к Марко, положив руки на подоконник по обе стороны от него. Он наклонился ниже, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Марко, и закрыл глаза – его даже запах бензина не смущал.   
– И тем не менее именно благодаря ему с меня снимут все обвинения.  
– И браслет.  
– И браслет, – согласился Роберт. – И я смогу пойти со своими брать эту тихую квартиру.   
«Я бы не стал, – хотел сказать Марко. – Они знают тебя в лицо, они ненавидят тебя настолько, что были готовы подставить тебя, приложив для этого множество усилий».  
– Да, – сказал он вслух. – А мы с Марио подстрахуем.   
Он качнул ногой, задев колено Роберта, и поднял голову, улыбаясь краешком рта:   
– Я ушёл по пожарной лестнице, – напомнил он, – так что, надеюсь, у тебя тут широкая кровать, потому что на диване я спать не буду.  
– Так я и пустил тебя на диван, – после того, как Марио пообещал ему свободу, Роберт перестал напоминать тень себя самого, и Марко это нравилось.   
Особенно, когда Роберт положил ладонь ему на голое колено и скользнул выше. 

– И когда вы планируете освободить моего подопечного от дополнительных средств слежения? – Марко широко повёл рукой, забыв, что держит кружку с кофе, и несколько капель пролились ему на пальцы. Он сдержанно зевнул в кулак и посмотрел на мнущихся посреди комнаты людей.   
Одного, следователя, он уже знал. Двое других, как он предположил, были ассистентом прокурора и представителем интерпола. Марко переслал им отчёт Марио вечером перед сном и, подумав, остановил работу вируса, парализовавшего сети полицейского управления. В конце концов, ему было важно, чтобы они успели ознакомиться с данными до утра.   
– Мистер Кроос, – следователь удивлённо поднял брови. – Мы не знали, что вы тут.  
– Заработался вечером, – пояснил Марко и шумно отхлебнул кофе. – К тому же, я был уверен, что вы приедете прямо с утра, освобождать Левандовски из-под стражи, а зачем платить за такси дважды?   
– Но мы не слышали вашего присутствия в квартире, – нахмурился человек из интерпола, и Марко ухмыльнулся, поправляя одну из позаимствованных у Роберта футболок, чтобы скрыть ссадину от браслета слежения на своём плече.   
– Поверьте, вы ничего не упустили.  
«И вы не хотели бы это слышать, – добавил он мысленно. – Хотя Гжегош и Войцех, вон, тоже не хотели…»  
Роберт посмотрел на него поверх спинки дивана, будто знал, о чём он думает, и закинул ногу на подлокотник, поднимая штанину.   
– Будьте добры, – сказал он холодно, глядя на человека из интерпола.  
Если террористы слышат такие же интонации перед тем, как Роберт выносит им мозги из пистолета, то им можно только посочувствовать. Марко даже поёжился немного и в три глотка допил свой кофе.   
Он прошёлся по комнате, делая вид, что скучает, но на деле он краем глаза следил за тем, что делал человек из интерпола на своём ноутбуке. Роберт поймал его взгляд над плечом интерполовца, и Марко тут же изобразил абсолютно ангельскую невинность. Как будто это когда-нибудь могло провести Роберта.   
Прошло три минуты примерно, а потом браслет на ноге Роберта щёлкнул, и Марко, не раздумывая, протянул руку, чтобы поймать его, упавшего под действием собственной тяжести.   
– Теперь я знаю, как сделать это быстрее этого увальня, – прошептал он Роберту и, подмигнув, протянул браслет человеку из интерпола. – Я могу оставить это в качестве сувенира?  
– Вы серьёзно, мистер Кроос? – прищурившись, спросил интерполовец и спрятал браслет в кейс к ноутбуку.   
– На удачу, – пожал плечами Марко и выпрямился. – А вам никуда не надо?   
– А вы точно адвокат, мистер Кроос?   
– Ну, раз уж мы закончили с делом, – он пожал плечами, наклонился и достал из своего брошенного у стены рюкзака корочки. Он протянул их человеку из интерпола, и тот, развернув документы, изумлённо поднял брови. – Нет, но у меня был период в университете, когда я прочитал несколько книг по юриспруденции и написал LSAT.   
Роберт за его спиной хмыкнул, и Марко оглянулся:   
– Что? Мне было скучно.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Роберт встал с дивана и протянул детективу руку: – Вас я, пожалуй, тоже освобожу от этого дела. Люди, ответственные за смерть вашего коллеги, находятся уже в нашей зоне ответственности.   
Марко слышал, как следователь скрипнул зубами, но кивнул, и Роберт ткнул Марко локтем в бок:   
– Собирайся, мы должны освободить эту квартиру, чтобы не задерживать наших коллег.   
Марко казалось, что собрались они минут за пять: сказывались адреналин и военные привычки Роберта. И уже через полчаса они протискивались мимо Марио в съёмную квартиру.   
– У вашего Управления, что, нет конспиративных квартир в Кракове? – проворчал Марио, который ненавидел, когда его будили слишком рано. – Сначала Лукаш и Куба, теперь – вы.   
– Я пришёл с миром, – Марко хлопнул его по плечу и протянул ему небольшой стаканчик. – И принёс кофе. Двойной эспрессо, всё, как ты любишь.   
– Это отсылает меня на пять лет назад, – Марио сделал глоток, прислонившись спиной к косяку двери кухни. – Пары по цифровому праву, девять утра по вторникам. Профессор Штраус, его гнусавый голос и то, как ты настаивал, что это пропускать нельзя, потому что мы должны знать, как государство судит таких, как мы.  
– Да, но кофе сейчас лучше.   
– Весьма, – Марио кивнул и, бросив стаканчик в ведро для бумажных отходов, прошёл за Марко в гостиную, которую оккупировали поляки.   
Как обычно они превратили жилую комнату в подобие оперативного военного штаба: карта города на стене, утыканная разноцветными кнопками, две сумки с оружием в уютном кресле, гранаты в корзинке с муляжами фруктов.   
– Слишком много тестостерона, – пробормотал Марио и, надев наушники, устроился во втором кресле с ноутбуком.   
– Слишком мало кофеина, – усмехнулся Марко в ответ и подошёл к Роберту. – Что вы планируете?   
– Поставим слежку, эвакуируем людей, зайдём и арестуем всех причастных.   
Марко посмотрел на Роберта, который оживлённо пересобирал пистолет. Когда с него сняли браслет слежения, он снова стал собой – активным, деятельным. Он всё время двигался, будто это он выпил кофе, а не Марио, и Марко отлично знал эти признаки – это значило, что Роберт готов броситься в бой, и если они собираются пойти этой ночью, то адреналиновая горячка не пройдёт.   
А это значит, что он будет рисковать.   
Марко потоптался на месте, нащупал телефон в кармане штанов и сделал шаг в сторону кухни:   
– Кофе кому-нибудь? – спросил он, но поляки почти синхронно покачали головой, и Марко прикрыл за собой дверь, включая кофеварку. Пока она сопела, перемалывая зёрна, он достал телефон и по памяти набрал номер. 

С пассажирского сидения машины Марко смотрел, как высокая и обаятельная женщина в кевларовом костюме строила рослых спецназовцев в линеечку и что-то им поясняла, широко жестикулируя. Она была красивой и удивительно органично смотрелась среди этих огромных мужчин, которые ловили каждое её слово. Марко прекрасно понимал, почему Роберт проигрывал ей каждый год в чемпионате по карате.   
– Ты сдал меня Ане, – сказал Роберт, сев на водительское кресло, и Марко поёжился.   
С одной стороны, Роберт был прав: он, действительно, позвонил Анне Стахурске и рассказал о том, откуда растут ноги у поддельного да Винчи, за которым она охотилась.   
Как и прочие знакомые Марко поляки, Анна оказалась деятельной дамой, и уже через четыре с половиной часа она позвонила в дверь съёмной квартиры Марио и Марко. Расцеловав Роберта в обе щёки, она молча переставила сумки с оружием с кресла и села в него, подобрав длинные ноги под себя. Под её пристальным взглядом Лукаш и Куба рассказали всё, что знали, включая план штурма, а потом безропотно передали ей все папки и, собрав свои вещи, сели в фургон.   
Но с другой стороны, Марко хотелось уберечь Роберта от ненужного риска при штурме тихой квартиры.   
– Технически, не тебя – а дело, которое всё равно ведёт она, – Марко колупнул рычажок замка двери. На Роберта он всё ещё не смотрел. – Ты для неё только обыск один сделал. К тому же, она через хорватов сможет выйти на своих поддельных нацистов. А ты бы их просто угрохал.   
«Или они бы тебя угрохали», – закончил он мысленно.   
От всего этого дело его уже немного мутило: нацисты, поддельные картины, полицейский-самоубийца и проклятые хорваты. Хотелось уже просто оказаться дома, накрыться одеялом с головой и смотреть какие-нибудь ситкомы пару дней, выпросив у Клоппа отгулы.   
– Отвезёшь нас в аэропорт? – негромко попросил он, пристёгиваясь, и Роберт накрыл его руку на пряжке ремня безопасности.   
– Отвезу тебя в аэропорт, сяду с тобой в самолёт, – проговорил Роберт раздельно, – разбужу перед пересадкой во Франкфурте, а потом отвезу из аэропорта домой.   
Марко улыбнулся краешком рта и покосился на дверь кофейни, за которой Марио скрылся пять минут назад в поисках ещё одной порции кофе перед самолётом, но ничего не сказал, но замер, когда Роберт закончил:   
– А потом останусь у тебя, и ты расскажешь, почему ты решил передать это дело Анне на самом деле.   
– Возможно, – Марко выпрямился, заметив, как Марио, балансируя стаканами, спускается по ступенькам с крыльца. – Посмотрим на твоё поведение.   
Роберт улыбнулся и наклонился, успев поцеловать Марко за ухом до того, как Марио открыл заднюю дверь машины.   
И конечно же, он сделал вид, что ничего не видел.


End file.
